PL3-42A
PL3-42A, nicknamed "Foray" by the Guardian, is an IAU who became one of the Apocalypse Lords and a Defender of civilized life. The IAU/Cybert War War erupts between the Cyberts and IAUs after the destruction of the many malfunctioning IAU kept within the Voyar cylinder. In the midst of this war, a trumanium android is dispatched by the IAU to kill the Guardian among others who are believed responsible for precipitating the war. Marooned and hunted on a desert planet, the Guardian is running out of places to hide as the assassin closes in until it is killed by an EMP and left to be buried in the sand. The EMP was activated by two dissidents, PL3-42A and PL3-12C, whom the Guardian refers to as Foray and Wonsey. The two help the Guardian cripple the central processing units of each belligerent and negotiate an end to the war. Having achieved peace, Foray joins the Guardian's crew. Peacekeeper, Warrior One of Foray's earliest missions is involved in the fallout of the IAU/Cybert War. A tanker with tubs of molten trumanium is stolen by the renegade human supremacist Uncle Jack, who has constructed an exo-suit from the metal. Foray engages Jack in a fistfight while the Guardian forges a trumanium spear and kills Jack once and for all. In the midst of their victory, the Ravager returns and reveals himself, bombarding the room with explosives. Foray wraps himself around the Guardian to protect him and they are rescued by John Beckett. The damage sustained by Foray is repaired using pure trumanium, effectively making him nearly indestructible. Foray later accompanies the Guardian, Aaron and John to the tomb of The Other where he is psychically assaulted by an interfering force before the Other teleports the four to the realm of the green tunnels. He follows John through the high-speed maze and arrives at the platform of the Celestial Gatekeeper. He volunteers to participate in the chess match as he is a machine capable of processing data quickly. He is overruled by the Guardian. After returning, Foray, the Guardian and John locate Lossoriawath's hideout and enter, fighting their way past a large number of obstacles. Foray fights against Lossoriawath and the Ravager, trying to rip the Gauntlet from the Ancient Prince's hand. Lossoriawath flees to the Matrix, where the Arc is also nearby. Lossoriawath attacks Foray with the Gauntlet, trying to melt him down but the android grabs the Arc and somehow redirects the energy coursing into him. The Guardian arrives and attacks Lossoriawath but is taken down. Foray and Kate are bestowed power by the Arc, and he uses his newfound telekinesis to drive Lossoriawath off. Apocalypse Lord Realizing they are the Apocalypse Lords, Kate, Foray and John pursue Lossoriawath while the Guardian stays behind. In the distant future, the battle takes place where Lossoriawath is consumed, and the three join their power to lock themselves and Tyat'Naghra within the Arc. The Arc and the Matrix are recovered by the Guardian, and later responsible for the Triangle Holocaust and the Disrupted Timeline. Disrupted Timeline In the Disrupted Timeline, Foray emerges from the Arc and helps take down Tyat'Naghra in the battle in the city. Later, a depowered Foray joins Kalve, John, Noven and Tom in hunting Fwatk. Foray fights one of the Fwatks until Kalve kills it with an enchanted Krolor sword. Foray sides with Guardian Tyros at the outset of the Guardian Civil War, fighting against the cybernetic Noven during the first clash. In the battle around the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc, Foray regains his powers and uses them to disarm Kalve. When Danyg summons a massive storm, Foray fights for footing but is picked up and hurled far from the structure by the winds. Aaron and Foray are guarding the prison ship from Kalve, Ted and Noven. Onboard the vessel, a nearby Gobulin generator strips them of their abilities and Foray faces down Kalve. Kalve defeats Foray by destroying the platform they stand on and dropping the android. Foray climbs his way free, but by then Kalve is long gone and Foray witnesses the first infected ships of the Annihilation Wave enter the bay. Foray and the Apocalypse Lords have their powers stolen by Nightmare, and Foray's abilities are transferred to Mechnos, who can only manipulate metal, thus making Foray useless in a fight against him. Foray is later among those Tyros saves by making a Faustian pact with Nightmare, although he is unaware of this. At Lawrence Miller's suggestion, Foray and the other Defenders are airdropped into Florida to take down the Leviathan, an Inferus key-mind formed out of Guardian Chane. During the Guardian World War, Foray and Aaron fight in space against the first non-human Guardian, an IAU named PL4-34b. The pair are able to dispatch the foreign Guardian. After the Ghost Crisis, Nightmare causes some of Koryu's Artificial Intelligences to defect. Foray, Danyg, Laura, Angus and Harlan work together to stop a construction by the Witness 902 AI. Foray and Danyg are cautious of each other since the Guardian Civil War, but mostly made their peace after the World War. When the device explodes and sends Foray falling from the cliff, Danyg proves his loyalty by grabbing the cable and catching him. Laura cuts the cable to kill Danyg in order to avenge her husband, and despite Foray wrapping himself around Danyg the Guardian dies from the fall. After hiking for several days carrying the Guardian's broken body, Foray is recovered and tells the Guardian what happened. The Guardian informs Beth, who ends up killing Laura after the disastrous attack on Uncle Jack's base. Foray is heartbroken to learn that Rosa is one of Yrodrik Firstborn's new Fireborn. He is also furious to learn that Mechnos has thrown in with them, hating the IAU for everything he has become. Foray is mourning Wonsey, who died in the Guardian World War, when he is pulled along the ground and held in Mechnos's telekinetic grasp. He watches helplessly as Mechnos, Rosa and other super-powered Fireborn attack Koryu's lab. Rosa reports she has killed all the scientists and Foray is horrified. The AI Truculent Seraph 032 speaks over the comms and warns the Fireborn they are about to die. The lights die and Foray feels a flicker of hope when a door creaks open at the end of the dark hall and two Fireborn are killed. Tanarkin emerges from the shadows grinning. Tanarkin lays into the Fireborn, but Mechnos pulls away his twin blades. Tanarkin flies into Mechnos, and the two disappear through a hole in the roof. Foray feels his body come under his own control again and he attacks the Fireborn. After Ben and Eidolon destroy the Fireborn, Foray takes it upon himself to track down Rosa. On the journey, he encounters Bradley, whom he fights at first, then is followed by. Bradley saves him from some rockmen infesting a cave and the two become companions. The two androids approach the lakeside cabin where she is, unknowingly tailed by Ger. Foray kills Dark Tyros and is shot by Dark Rosa with a trumanium bullet. Dark Rosa is killed by Rosa, who had been their prisoner. Suddenly, Foray realizes that all those horrible things were actually done by Dark Rosa not his friend and they reunite happily. After a confrontation with Ger, Foray and the others find that Dark Tyros and Dark Rosa had an infant child. Foray does not regret killing them, but he is saddened to see the orphan. Rosa takes the child and names him Lucien, meaning "light." Frost and Deflem join Ger, Foray and Ben to fight the Inferus at the wall for some time. Foray was still in civilization when Yeludur issued the order to arrest all super-powered individuals. He and Aaron made their escape and rescue Rosa, who had the powers of her evil duplicate transferred to her. During the fight against Flint and Viper, Foray arrives with Ted, Reina and Fenrin to help defeat twin giants Erik and Brody. The subsequent flight through the pyramid temple finds Foray fighting alongside the other Defenders against a horde of Inferus forms. Foray finds the unconscious Ben and Alston Bolt, whom he carries as far as he can. During the final stand, Foray is buried beneath a pile of Inferus. When Wraith arrives with a rescue team, Wraith has to dig to get to the android, who was pinned by the weight. Much later, Foray, Reina, Alston Bolt, Fenrin, Ben, Eidolon, Aaron and Kevin face off against Wrane's assembly of Wahara, Taryn, Barraq, Scorpius, James Cobb and Ogmad. Kevin rescues Foray from Ogmad's coils, and Foray leaps up to intercept James, ripping off one of his wings. Foray rushes Wahara and picks her up, slamming her into the ground over and over. Taryn tackles him off and Barraq smashes him across the room. After the battle, Foray returns carrying the limp body of Fenrin, whom he gently lays on the ground. Foray, Ben and Fenrin return to the wall as it is being overwhelmed. They rescue Ger, Doctor, John Beckett, Ken Waller and Rick Moffet. Foray manages to get his group aboard a ship to Tulyon, and is among the survivors who make it to Formin, where he has been living until Lucien returns to do battle with Wrane. Iterations Sequence In the Seventh Iteration, IAU PL1-78B "Johnny" becomes an Apocalypse Lord in Foray's place. Foray is later captured by Tannon Atnick and PL2-80A "Boa." Lacking trumanium composition in this Iteration, Foray is nearly killed by the abduction and a beating from Boa. Kalve later mortally wounds Boa, but Foray remains a captive of Tannon. While imprisoned, he meets the Viper from the Fifth Iteration, who crossed with Guardian Amara. Together, the two break out and separate. Viper returns to Amara and the Chronicler while Foray seeks out Mechnos, the two becoming allies to seek vengeance for the loss of life in the IAU/Cybert War. A group assigned by Thamus under Tannon Atnick and Nok hunts down Foray. Moonlight Game During the Moonlight Game, Foray fights alongside Lucy Sumner, Aaron and the Guardian against Lossoriawath and the Ravager. Foray ends up surviving the Game and is once again a part of the Guardian's crew. He helps the Guardian fight the new Old Age. On the journey to the planet of the Sunoc, their ship is boarded by Tralngharask the Piper, and Foray helps get rid of him by flooding the chamber with time radiation and shooting the Piper into space. At the end, the Guardian realizes he cannot fight all the returned Old Beings. So he and Foray simultaneously unleash The Other and The One, who briefly fuse into the Other One and again imprison the Old Beings. In the wake of the Other One's purge, Foray and an aged Chronicler are all that's left. The Chronicler soon dies of old age, and Foray witnesses the Guardian's crew grow again with Rosa, Tyros and Laura. Discovering Churchill and the Ravager's plot to create an army of newmans, Foray and the Guardian go down and are separated. Foray is captured and so is Rosa. After the Guardian's death, Foray stays on with Tyros. Negotiating between the Gondj-Rhyde'i and Tog'Ratha, the group becomes aware of an illegal mining operation and resist it with guerrilla warfare for over a year. Foray, Tyros, Laura, Dhal'ge and Merigzath enter the tunnels in pursuit of Bog McGillan and his team of Thrakr. Foray is separated from the others and tears apart the security forces he encounters. He finds Tyros and Laura and helps them to safety as the tunnels collapse. During a confrontation with Fenrin wherein the wolfman uses the Eye of Tarsus to create dark duplicates of Rosa and Tyros, Foray comes to the rescue again and defeats the wolfman. During the siege on Ngkanukgr land, Tyros sends Foray and Laura away to one of the Guardian's old safe houses. Laura eventually convinces Foray to return, and they come back with a grand army. Foray discovers the mind of the Gaelix, and helps Tyros track down and imprison it. Later, two newman assassins come after Tyros and Foray charges them, only to be disabled and thrown from the ship. He spends the next few days hiking out of a ravine before he is recovered. Foray stands alone guarding the shrine to the Gaelix's body when he is approached by a trumanium Cybert, the current host of the Gaelix's mind. They do battle while Tyros, Laura and Rosa are held captive by the newmans and Dark Tyros. Foray opens communications and warns he is under attack, leading to Tyros's darkest hour and his bloodiest moment. The newmans are killed and Rosa, Chane, Laura and Tyros fly to the shrine. Rosa arms herself with the trumanium bullets and kills the Gaelix's host, but too late to save Foray. Tyros emerges from the chrysalis chamber which stabilized him and stumbles from the ship in time to say goodbye to the android. Foray warns Tyros not to end up like the original Guardian, which helps stave off the madness that threatened Tyros after he embraced it in his darkest hour. Foray's remains are buried on his homeworld.